1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for encapsuling drums containing hazardous waste so that the drums may be stored and transported without danger to those in the vicinity of the drums. The hazardous waste may be radioactive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of modern environmental laws and the realization that hazardous wastes can cause severe damage to the environment and those exposed to the hazardous waste, many methods have been proposed to treat, transport and store hazardous wastes to render them safe. Hazardous waste containers have been developed to store smaller quantities of hazardous waste. An example of such a container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,258.
Until now, no apparatus and no method have been proposed for safely transporting and storing hazardous waste material that is already stored in metal drums which may be deteriorating as a result of age or the corrosive action of the hazardous material itself.